


A Little Lace

by zaogao



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaogao/pseuds/zaogao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is your friend okay?” Mike asked. At least Jonny thought his name was Mike. Jonny tried to glare at him, show him what he thought of that question.</p><p>“He’s pretty wasted,” Kaner whispered, loud enough that Jonny turned his glare to him instead. He knew that Patrick was testing him, and damn it, Jonny couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to c-bomb/seabomb for the beta! You are great! This story on the other hand is pure filth, sorry not sorry.

The three of them sat in the back of the bar. Patrick was was in the middle of a conversation with someone, Ryan or Paul and god, Jonny had already forgotten everything about Pat’s friend.

 

Jonny was having trouble concentrating on anything other than the way the lace of his bra felt against his nipples and how wet he was around the plug he’d put in earlier. It was big but not big enough, and he wanted friction. He hoped that no one would see him, squirming in his seat, desperate for something more. But he had to be good, had to wait.

 

He just wanted, he just needed to--Without even sparing a glance at him, Patrick stilled Jonny’s squirming with a hand to his thigh. Jonny’s dick throbbed even harder, he hoped maybe now he would be rewarded. Patrick’s hand slowly moved up Jonny’s thigh, getting closer and closer to where Jonny wanted him to be, but then withdrew altogether. Patrick leaned in.

 

“Be good for me baby,” Jonny could feel the heat of Patrick’s body so close to his, the  warmth of his breath against his ear. So close but not touching and Jonny was quick to reply, eager to show Patrick that he could do it.

 

“I will, I am,”

 

“Is your friend okay?” Mike asked. At least Jonny thought his name was Mike. Jonny tried to glare at him, to show him what he thought of that question.

 

“He’s pretty wasted,” Kaner whispered, loud enough that Jonny turned his glare to him instead. He knew that Patrick was testing him, and damn it, Jonny couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He slurred some comment, to both of them. At that moment, nothing really mattered other than the fact that at the end of the night Patrick was going to take Jonny home. Take the plug out of him, finally give Jonny what he really wanted. That was all that mattered, all that Jonny could concentrate on.

 

He struggled to follow the conversation happening around him rather than focus on the pressure he could feel building inside him. Finally, he heard something that cut through the fog.

 

“Sorry man, I need to get him home.”

 

The next minutes passed by in a blur, Jonny noticing only the heat of Patrick’s hand as he guided him out of the bar and the cold relief of the air outside. Getting into the cab was difficult, Jonny gasping as his motions move the plug inside him. Patrick was licking his lips, staring at Jonny like he knew exactly what was happening. Jonny could only describe his look as, hungry.

 

The door to the hotel room had barely shut behind them when Patrick shoved Jonny against the wall, and kissed Jonny like it was Patrick that was starving for it, like he had been the one being teased and held on edge all night.

 

When Patrick pulled away, they were both breathing hard. Patrick’s lips were red and wet from Jonny’s tongue and it was driving him crazy.

 

“Just look at your greedy little tits,” Patrick said, his hands massaging Jonny’s chest through his shirt.  Jonny’s nipples were already peaked, embarrassingly visible through the flimsy little bra and his shirt. Patrick circled one nub, and then without warning, pinched him, making Jonny gasp.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.” Patrick said. “First, I want these off.”  He waved at Jonny’s shirt and pants and Jonny quickly obliged.

 

Patrick watched closely as Jonny shrugged out of his clothes, revealing his bra and panties. Patrick was just looking at him, and Jonny could feel his face getting red. His cock was so hard, it was straining against his panties. Jonny’s back was to the mirror and Patrick would probably be able to see the base of the plug stretching his panties even more. Patrick could see everything, all of Jonny and Patrick tilted his head consideringly, like Jonny was a thing he picked up at the store, something he could take or leave. Jonny didn’t want that, didn’t want Patrick to leave him, so hard he was almost panting with it.

 

Finally, Patrick licked his lips. Jonny sighed in relief, it meant that Patrick was pleased, that Jonny would finally be getting what he wanted. Patrick grabbed Johnny and shoved him so that he was facing the mirror. Jonny stumbled a little, but regained his footing, leaning against Patrick who was suddenly behind him.

 

“Look at yourself,” Patrick told him, his hands caressing up Jonny’s sides, then cupping and massaging his tits. His bra was skimpy, black lace doing nothing to hide all of Jonny’s pale skin and the rosy pink of his nipples. “Only slutty girls wear this kinda underwear,”

 

Jonny made a sound, and bit his lip to keep from blurting anything out. He didn’t even know if he was going to protest or to tell Patrick, yes.

 

Patrick pinched his nipples until Jonny bucked his hips, flicked at the nubs until Jonny gasped. Jonny couldn’t take his eyes off Patrick’s fingers. Just when Jonny couldn’t stand the pleasure-pain anymore, Patrick would slow down, circling Jonny’s hard and abused nipples with a feather-light touch until he couldn’t stand the itchy torture of the lace against his sensitive nipples.

 

“P-Please,” Jonny said. He didn’t know what he wanted but he knew he needed more. He was overwhelmed. The plug had been holding him open for hours, and he was waiting for Patrick. Jonny leaned backwards and pushed against Patrick’s hard cock, trying to tempt him into give in and touch him, or fuck him.

 

“What makes you think I want a dirty little slut like you?” Patrick asked, his voice rough and low.

 

“I’ll be good,” He promised. Jonny emphasized his words by grinding harder against Patrick. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, as the plug moved slightly inside him, just a tease. Jonny caught Patrick’s gaze in the mirror, he would do anything. Anything for Patrick to cool that heat that had been rising in his belly. “I’m so wet for you, please...”

 

He felt Patrick shudder. The next thing that Jonny knew, Patrick was pushing him down, bending him in half so that Jonny had to brace his arms against the dresser or lose his balance. He arched his back, wordlessly presenting himself to Patrick. He felt hands roughly pushing down his panties, so that they hung caught around his thighs.

 

Patrick traced a finger around the base of the plug, smearing the wetness over Jonny’s most private parts.

 

“You’re so wet for me. You’ve been waiting all night haven’t you?” Patrick pulled the plug out slowly, and even as Jonny’s inner muscles tightened, desperately clinging to the feeling of being filled, Jonny sobbed in relief. “You’ve been waiting for me to fill you up with my cock,”

 

Jonny heard the rustling of clothing, and the sound of Patrick’s fly being undone. He felt the blunt head of Patrick’s cock at his entrance, felt Patrick rubbing his cock along Jonny’s hole. Jonny had been waiting for this for what felt like forever, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he thrust his hips backwards, trying to impale himself on Patrick.

 

Instead, Patrick slapped him, hard on his backside. Jonny gasped, and shuddered.

 

“Fuck me, Patrick, I’ll be good. Please, ” Jonny begged.

 

Finally, Patrick thrust into him. His thick cock, bigger than the plug, stretching Jonny open. Jonny moaned loudly, forgetting himself and where they were. Patrick gave him no time to adjust, his hard and quick thrusts, forcing Jonny to brace himself even more against the sink.

 

After so many barely there touches, all Jonny wanted was Patrick to fuck him harder, faster. He wanted Patrick to bruise him, make him wake up tomorrow feeling sore and used. He closed his eyes, concentrated on meeting Patrick’s thrusts, trying to ride out the feeling of sparks behind his eyes as Patrick’s dick thrust against that sweet little spot inside him.

 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Patrick demanded, pulling Jonny’s face forward by his hair.

 

Jonny saw himself in the mirror, red-faced and his mouth hanging opened. His bra shoved down his chest. His nipples sore and red, still throbbing. Patrick was behind him, looking calm and collected. Like it was no big deal that Jonny was open and begging, a sobbing mess. Patrick was still wearing all of his clothes, such a contrast to the picture that Jonny made, and all it did was make Jonny want to mess Patrick up a little.

 

“C’mon, fuck my pussy harder,”

 

Patrick groaned brokenly and fucked into Jonny even quicker. Jonny could hear the wet sounds of Patrick’s dick pushing into him, making Jonny’s muscles contract around Patrick. One of Patrick’s hands stroked Jonny’s cock, spreading precome and spit until his dick was throbbing with the need to come. He could feel the pressure building, and before he could do anything, Jonny was coming. His dick spurting all over his stomach, and his muscle clenching around Patrick’s cock.

 

Patrick moaned behind him, thrusting through Jonny’s orgasm. It was almost too much for Jonny, the pleasure on the brink of becoming pain. But he liked this too. He watched Patrick in the mirror, the way he tongued the corner of his mouth. His eyes closed in concentration. And with a choked off sound, Jonny felt Patrick coming deep inside him. As Patrick’s thrusts slowed, Jonny’s inner muscles weakly milked Patrick’s cock.

 

Patrick pulled out slowly and placed kisses over Jonny’s neck and shoulders, wherever he could reach. Jonny made a noise in the back of his throat, not quite able to make any words. He was fine staying right where he was, but it seemed like Patrick had a different idea. He dragged Jonny to the bed, before he disappered and returned with a water bottle and a wash cloth.

 

Jonny finished the water in one go and threw it to the side of the room. He wasn’t looking at Pat, but Jonny could just feel the eyeroll he was getting. Patrick ran the washcloth over Jonny until he was satisfied, even making him roll over in the process. Jonny did, but with only after giving out an annoyed huff.

 

“Get over here,” Jonny told him finally.

 

Patrick laid down next to him, looking just as fucked out as Jonny felt. Jonny pulled him closer, sighing happily.

 

“You always get to be the big spoon,” Patrick whined but when Jonny cracked his eyes open, could see Patrick’s cheek dimpling.

 

“Fuck off,” Jonny said, trying and failing to frown. Jonny had Patrick, and everything was right with the world.

 

“Love you too,” Patrick said and that was the last that Jonny heard before he was asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Add me on tumblr, zao-gao!


End file.
